Powerful
by maryannaeblack
Summary: Harry has been hiding this big secret for a long time, and he would like to keep it a secret. He tried to be a normal guy for awhile, but it seems like The Boy Who Lived is not allowed to have life. He has job to do, secrets to keep safe and lives to save. -Who is that mysterious new teacher? -Will Harry be able to keep his secret safe? How is he going to survive this year?
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sitting in front of the door, looking at the sun set. He just got home from his practice and really didn't feel like going in and listening to his uncle talking about his company or actually hear his uncle talking. Even though he could hear him through the doors, he felt better because at least he couldn't see him, and that made his day better.

All these years he was just listening to them, doing what they said and everything. Then he got his letter and his life changed. For the better, of course. But still, he had to go back every summer, and seeing them for 2 months all the time was a bit too much for him, so he decided he'll do something about it. And he did. He did his homework as soon as he got home from Hogwarts and spent the rest of the summer just sitting in the house, going out occasionally, doing what his uncle or aunt tells him to, and that was it. He felt bored as hell, and couldn't stand his cousin. So one day he decided he'll go to London. He was really bored, his relatives didn't care if he went on the Mars as long as he stayed away from them, and he almost never visited London. Unless you count those times when he went with his aunt Petunia and Dudley, but they were going on places his aunt took them and he didn't see anything, or those rides to platform and back to Privet Drive, which took like, 20 minutes, by the car. So yeah, he went.  
He wasn't walking through those big streets everyone did, he went to quiet places. He loved London. He loved watching tourists. And he loved that guy in one alley who played guitar. Even Harry, who had no idea how most of the instruments looked like, knew his music was beautiful. And the guy wasn't older than he was, so he wondered, how could someone so young play guitar like that? He went there every day just to listen to him and to put some money in his hat, which he had put on the ground.  
With time, the boy noticed Harry has been coming there for days and that he was one who had put most of the money.  
'Hey.'- said the boy with a smile. Harry looked up quickly, he hadn't noticed he stopped playing. Harry was sitting on the bench near the boy with his head down and eyes closed, just listening to him. And then his thoughts drifted away and he hadn't noticed the boy.  
'Hi.'  
'I noticed you've been coming here for awhile. And I gotta admit, you're the one who gives me most of the money, so I thought I could repay, huh?'  
Harry looked at him. _What? _He was just sitting there, and this guy comes and asks him if he could repay. _Hmm_. The boy was tall, a bit taller than Harry, and since Harry was 180cm, he couldn't guess how tall exactly the boy was. He had bright blue eyes and black hair. His hair was messy, but not as messy as Harry's. No one had hair like Harry.  
He noticed the boy was watching at him, so he just cleared his throat.  
'I don't understand..How could you repay me? Why would you do that?'  
'I don't know, I guess I have nothing better to do. And you seem like a pretty nice bloke. Not that I'm into blokes.I mean...it's ok if you are..but..' he was kinda uncomfortable.  
'I'm not into blokes.' Harry laughed. He couldn't possibly think of anything to say. He didn't need anyone to repay him. This was stupid.  
'Look, thanks..but no thanks. There's nothing you could do for me. No offence, but I really don't need anything. I just like to come here and listen to you 'cause I recently discovered I like music, and I live in a place where listening to the music is a crime.' Harry didn't lie. He was really into music lately. He just loved it. Muggles always wanted something more, invented things and imagined things. But they never appreciated things they had. Stories about magic and fairies and stuff.. _Bullshit. _Harry knew that magical world they thought of wasn't like that. Of course, it was special, but there were so many things muggles had and that was kind of magical too. One of those things is music.  
'Uh.. sorry. I just thought you wanted me to help you. You know, thanks to you I almost have the money to buy a new guitar. And...it seemed right to ask you if you.. i don't know..' the boy looked confused. Harry thought about his offer, and just when the boy waved to Harry and muttered _guess I'll see you later _he realized he wanted that. Hell, what's he going to do for 2 months? 'Oi! Wait!' Harry shouted. The boy turned around and looked at him with his eyebrow up.  
'I changed my mind. I want you to teach me how to play guitar.'  
'Ok.' Harry grinned.

And that was how he met Rick and learned how to play guitar. This has been his 11th class with him and he was pretty good at it. Rick said that Harry's getting better and better every time. 'You're better than me! I'm not going to teach you anymore!' Harry laughed at this.  
His relatives, of course knew nothing about it, he always sneaked his guitar through the window so they wouldn't notice. There was no need of doing that, Harry was sure they wouldn't give a damn but still...  
Music helped him a lot. He started working at this shop and it was going pretty well. His paycheck wasn't big, but it was enough for him. He didn't need muggle money, he had lots of galeons, but he couldn't use those here, so he figured, since he's about to learn how to play guitar, he ought to have one, so he got the job and bought a guitar.

Harry was sitting in front of the house for a long time now, thinking how life was hard sometimes. Actually, his life was horrible sometimes. He was thinking about his life lately a lot._. Destined for great things. _Yeah, right. That was the first thing he thought when they told him that. Him? He was destined for great things? No. That can't be. _You'll see_, they said, _you're too young now to understand how it works, but later.. later, you'll see what we're talking about. _And they were right. Oh, Merlin, they were right. At first, he had no idea how to control it. It was just too much for him. So much power. Once he set a tree on fire. Yeah. A tree. On fire. Him. He was so pissed off with Dudley, he was going all around, telling how Harry was acting like a girl. And he felt his blood boil. He never could control his anger. Now it was getting worse. Then they came and helped him. They explained him. And Harry believed them. Because if he was able not to freak out when Hagrid came in and told him he was a wizard, he was sure he'll be able to do this. It was hard. And it was scary. But Harry knew he had to do it. He had to learn how to control it, or he could reveal himself or hurt someone. Imagine, Dursleys were freaked out with him being a wizard, what do you think how would they react if he told them he was much more than that, an elemental wizard?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, this is another chapter, I didn't have much time to look for mistakes, so you'll forgive me, please.  
Forgot to say last time: CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K (blah, blah.. you know how it goes)  
Enjoy?

* * *

Moon was shining so brightly that Harry thought he'll go blind. He was walking down the street, which looked really familiar but he couldn't remember was he passing through here before. There were no other sources of light, except the moon, and he felt weird. It was strange, that street looked really nice, he knew that in other circumstances he would've felt comfortable, but now, now he felt.. scared. His heart was pounding like crazy, he was sweating, and his survival instinct told him he should run. Why? What was going on?  
There was a hooded figure behind him. _Oh, that's why._ He started to run. He ran and ran and ran.. He felt like he's going to puke out his lounges, but that didn't matter. The only important thing was to run. And not only to save his head, which was very important, but also, he felt like he's running towards something important. Something he should do, something he should stop. He felt the man behind him getting closer and he panicked. Closer and closer... BOOM!  
He woke up. He was on the floor, all sweaty and trembling. It took him ten minutes to calm down. He knew it was all just a dream, but still, it felt so real. It always did.  
Did he mention that he had these dreams all the time? No? Well he did. It was driving him insane. He never knew were they only dreams or something else. Like visions. He hated it. Never knowing are you going to wake up on the bed or on the floor. Or, once, in the backyard. That was fun. He was running from a huge dog who barked like hell hound and looked like one, and just like this time, he felt the dog coming closer and closer, barking became so loud.. And then he woke up. And realized that the barking he heard was naigbour's poodle, Mixy, and that he's lying in his aunt's flowers. That made him smile, because he remembered his aunt freaking out when she saw her flowers. Someone stepped on them? Oh God! She wanted to call the police and everything.  
Harry was all cheery now, when he remembered that, and was ready to get up.  
He looked through the window and saw that sun was coming up. That was usually when he wakes up because Dursleys are asleep and he can go out without anyone noticing.  
He went into the bathroom and splashed water all over his face. He immediately felt better. Of course he felt better, water always made him feel better. He looked into the mirror and saw very pale 15 year old boy with messy black hair and blue eyes. Oh, yes. Another thingy that started to happen. His eyes changed color. Not all the time, of course. Most of the time they were green, but when he was really angry, or in the mornings or when he's in direct touch with one of the elements. That was a bit unfortunate because once, he was going home, and the wind started to blow, like, really strongly, and this lady behind him dropped her bag, and Harry wanted to help her, which now sounds stupid and he regrets it, so he picked it up and gave it to her, and she said _Thank you_, looked him in the face and screamed. Harry knew he wasn't pretty, but damn, he wasn't _that_ ugly! _Are you wearing lances? _ she asked, looking scared. _What? I..No, why are you asking?  
__Your eyes..they're..White! _She gave him her mirror, and he saw. They were really white. Not white _white_, but more like crystal white.  
He knew he was weird, for God's sake, he was a wizard, but _this_?! Elemental... he could handle that, but is it really necessary his eyes to change color? At first it was really frightening, but he got used to it. It's not like he could change it.  
He got dressed, grabbed his guitar and jumped through the window. He didn't bother to leave a note, he'll probably be back before they get up, and even if he doesn't come back before they get up, he doubted they'll even notice.  
Every morning, since last year, he wakes up at sunrise, alone or by a nightmare, and goes to training. Every morning. He, of course, thought there were better things he could do at 5am, but, hey, who's asking him, _anything?_  
Is this really necessary? Of course it is. He knew it. He _knew _he had to do it. He knew it's the only way. At the beginning he thought he could make a balance between the worlds, but now.. There were always two worlds in his mind, the muggle one, he was no part of that, and the wizarding world. He was a huge part of that, as we all know. It was just part of him. Something he couldn't change, and wouldn't even if he had to, because he loved it. He loved being a wizard. Except the part in which he has to defeat the most powerful dark wizard of all time, and the fact that he has no family, except the Dursleys, but they don't count. But he had friends and he was happy. As happy as you can be, being The Boy Who Lived. He was aware of the fact that before entering the wizarding world he was nobody. Literally, nobody. No one knew his name, no one cared about him, hell, if someone found him bleeding on the road they would probably just leave him there to die. And then.. poof. All that _peace_ was gone. He became famous. He became wizard and he was the most _popular _one. His first days at Hogwarts were terrible. Of course, he loved being there, and studying and everything, but everyone staring at him... That was something he was barely surviving. But eventually, he got used to it. He didn't learn how to like it, he just learned how to ignore it. And at the end of each year he was sorry because he had to leave Hogwarts. The only place where he had friends. The only place where people didn't flinch when he comes into the room. The only place he felt.. peace and, the only place he could call _home._ And yeah, he was sorry he had to leave his home every year, wait in this dungeon for two months to get back there. Because, when you're at Hogwarts, you learn how to love things. Appreciate them and see them how they really are. He loved the paintings, the stairs, his classes, his friends, Quidditch, the grounds, the lake, Gryffindor common room, he loved the whole castle, he loved the _noise_. And then, he comes here, to number 4 Privet Drive where everything is so different. Starting from the fact that it's not Hogwarts, it's not his home. And then these people... This must be the most boring neighbourhood in entire England. That feeling, the feeling in his head, ears.. He felt like his eyes are going to jump out with all the pressure. He hated it with every ounce of his being.  
But something changed last year. After all that noise and things that happened, this boring street and this silence felt like heaven. It was nice to distance from all that for at least 2 months. He didn't really knew how was he surviving all that, because, you know, for a 14 year old boy it was very disturbing to be part of the Triwizard tournament in which he could've been killed, at least 4 times, and at the end of it he faced the person who killed his parents, and was tortured, and saw another person die, to be honest, he wasn't friends with Cedric, but still, it wasn't pleasant to see him die. Yeah, sure, he was pissed because Cedric was dating the girl he liked, but that didn't meant he wanted Cedric to die.  
At the top of everything, he saw his dead parents, had to face fake Moody, explain everything, go through it again, and again... And then, the idiots from the Ministry of Magic thought he was lying. Of course, that's what keeps him up in the night, he was thinking of new ways how to make everyone think that the most powerful dark wizard is at large._ And for it to be con vincible, I'm going to sign up for the competition, in which the chances of me not getting killed are, literally, 0. And then at the end of it, I'm going to torture myself, and kill the guy, and come out and tell all that to everyone so they can panic and the world can be like it was 13 years ago_.That was definitely his master plan. He always thought he was witty and should write a book. _Jesus, _thought Harry, _I really am not made for th-_

'Oi! Potter? Why so lost in thoughts?'  
Harry looked up, he didn't even realized he was close to his destination. He saw tall 16 year old boy, with blonde hair and green eyes approaching to him, grinning. ' Garrott. Nice to see you too.' Harry couldn't help but smile. Christian Garrott and Amelia Norwich were assigned to him. They were the ones who showed up last year in his room in the middle of the night. Harry, as usual was awake and was showering when he saw those two sitting on his bed.  
'Put it down, Dumbo, you're gonna hurt yourself.' Christian was first to speak when he saw Harry reaching for his wand. 'And put some clothes on, please, we're not here to enjoy the view.'  
'Who are you?'  
'Listen, we're not the bad guys, we're here to talk to you about something really important, just please, calm down, and like he said, dress yourself.' Amelia stepped out and threw his jeans and T-shirt to him. Even while dressing, he was observing them. Christian was sitting on his bed, looking bored. Amelia was standing in front of Harry's desk on which layed Hedwig's empty cage. She was tall, shorter than Christian and Harry, but tall. She had brown hair and yellowish eyes. If Harry was in the mood, he would even say she's pretty, but he was more concerned about two strangers who just popped into his room, one with glowing green eyes the other with yellow ones.  
'_Who are you?_' Harry asked, now fully dressed.

'We are here representing the Umbhilo institute. That is place for special people like you, me and this idiot behind me. We are-'  
'What?!' _ OK, this is a really bad joke. I really am not in the mood for this._ 'I already go to school. And.. what special people? Why am I special? Who are you?!' he felt furious.  
'I already told you! We're from Umbhilo institute! It's place where elemental wizards are trained!' her eyes glowed in darkness of Harry's room. It was like there was fire burning in them. He stared at her. _What the holy fuck? Who are these people? Deatheaters,_ his first thought. _But why would Voldemort mark them? They're just kids!_  
'There is no such thing as 'elemental wizards', and I'm sorry, I don't remember you saying your names before starting to talk all this nonsense?' Harry's eyes were cold and stern. Of course, there could've been elemental wizards, how could he know? Hermione was the one who knew everything, that was why he hanged out with her, among other things.  
'Yeah, sorry mate. I'm Christian Garrot, pleased to meet you. And this Amelia Norwich, she has quite a temper, and is not really good at explaining things slowly to a person who never heard of us,' he gave her meaningful look 'so I wouldn't be messing with her, and she's bit of nuts, you know. Not saying it's her fault.. It's in the blood...AAAAA! OK! STOP IT! STOP! AMELIA, OK! KIDDING! STOOOP!' Christian was holding his head and was all red in face. Amelia was standing by him, looking into her nails. '_In the blood.._ You moron. You'd know better than doing that!' Christian was yelling now, and Harry was not able to tell what's exactly happening. He didn't really mind the boys screams, but his aunt and uncle will hear them, and then they would come in here, and yell, and he really wasn't in the mood. 'STOP! ARE YOU INSANE?! STOP IT!' Harry pulled Amelia's arm, and she jumped. Christian's screams stopped, but Amelia looked pissed. And pale. And.. wet?  
'You idiot! Look what've you done!'  
'I haven't done anything! Shut it, my aunt and uncle will hear you!'  
'No, they won't I took care of it. Well, at least we know which element is basic. Oi, moron! Get up!' She yelled at Christian and pulled his hand so he could stand up. Christian was still pink in the face but not as much as he was when Amelia, obviously, hexed him or whatever.  
'Ha! Water! HA!' Christian grinned, pointing his finger at Amelia's wet hair.  
'Yes, you douche bag, water. Now shut it! We have to explain it to him and get the hell out of here.'  
Harry just stared. He felt like an idiot. If someone saw him... Is this the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort? Standing there, unable to move.  
'OK. Let's do it again, the quick, easy way. You are elemental wizard.. no, let me finish,' she said when Harry opened his mouth to say _That's ridiculous, get out of my room,_ 'YOU ARE! This thing you just did? That was activating your basic element. And screwing me up for next 3 hours, thanks.  
Look, elemental wizards are just like ordinary wizards, but more powerful. They do know this all stuff with the wands and spells, they go to Hogwarts, do their thing and then, when they turn 17, they are taken to Umbhilo and trained there for 2 years. We train you to be more powerful than you already are. And not just mind, everything else. For those who haven't mastered stuff they learn at Hogwarts, they master it there. There are trainers, but not many. Elemental wizards are rare, they're almost extinct, like pandas, for example. They are only left here, in UK. It's not organized as it was before, mostly because we have no one to organize it for, but we manage it.' she was pacing through the room nervously and spraying water all over the floor. 'There are four main elements, as you should know. Fire, Air, Earth and Water. In ancient Greece they studied them, they considered it a job of theirs to understand them. As in every culture there were fools who claimed to be the 'chosen ones', your nickname, aka the ones who can control the elements. In those times, people were very superstitious and they believed in everything. I mean, everything. They thought that those who can control the elements can control everything, can prevent anything. Even their deaths, because, man is made of Earth, and if they bow to elemental wizard, he will make them immortal, or raise them from the dead. So they worshiped them, gave them gifts, sacrifised themselves.. Fools. No real elemental wizard would do such thing. Ask people to do those things, because they knew it wasn't that easy. They knew no one could raise people from the dead, there is no such power. Everything in the world needs to be balanced, and there is a price if you abuse your gifts. Our, let's call it _kind _because we are a bit different from the others, did not start in ancient Greece. Elemental wizards from India, China, Middle East, they were more popular than those from Greece, partly because their religion, and partly because they were wiser. In our school there are books which are going before the time itself, we have our own rules, which you will have to respect. As I said before, you'll be trained there. We have the best people who will teach you how to control all that power, there are people, actually Christian, here is going to train your physical skills. We have that too, mostly because when we're in a battle it can be exausting and we are chanaling our physical power through the body and we can fight more, of course, this part of your education is not important only because of that, it's also important because some elements, and some spells require that kind of preparation. We don't have big mansion, like Hogwarts, because we don't need it, you will soon find out where we are, if you say yes to all this.'  
Harry didn't even realize all this things she said were actually a question. Was he supposed to believe in all this? Is he really what they say he is or is he just a very, very crazy for not throwing them out the same minute he saw those two people sitting in his room. It might sound ridiculous, but he kinda believed them, and.. well, he _wanted_ to believe them. From what he could hear, this could help him. A lot. Even if they were lying, and he wasn't a elemental wizard, he could still ask them to help. _No. That's just stupid, even for you,_ thought Harry.  
'Are you going to say anything or..?' Amelia looked at him, her eyes narrowed.  
'Umm...I.. Err..-' Harry didn't really knew what to say.  
'Wow! Is that new subject at Hogwarts? They teach you how to speak trolish?' Christian laughed.  
'I'm pretty sure it's not called _trolish.'_  
'And how would you know? Oh yes, you went through every damn book there is on.. planet Earth!'  
Amelia just looked at him in the way Ms. Weasly would look at Fred and George when they're annoying.  
'Harry look. We don't really have much time for all this, actually we do, but I would like to keep it short so we could go and do something better with our time rather than sit here whole night convincing you you're a elemental wizard. You are. You noticed that, right? You noticed the changes? Those moments when you're angry or when you just feel like you could just wave your hand and a hole in ground appears or you cause an earthquake?'  
'Christian, that was you.'  
'I'm trying to explain here something? Thanks! Look, all I'm saying is that we're not death eaters as you probably thought when we came in and we're certainly not going to kill you.'  
Harry still looked unconvinced, or he supposed he looked like that because Christian's face changed from that friendly smile back to really annoyed one.  
'C'MON MAN! You believed Hagrid when he came through your door in the middle of night and you're not going to believe _us? _I mean, I'm much hotter than him, much convincible and I've shown you more proves than he when he told you you're a wizard! I mean, you're a WIZARD and it's hard for you to add just ELEMENTAL in front of it? C'mon..-'  
It took him a minute before he realized what Christian said. 'How do you know about that?'  
'About what?'  
'About Hagrid, bursting through the doors, telling me I'm a wizard? How do you know that? Oh, Merlin! Have you been following me?' he was horrified.  
'Oh. That. Yes, we have been following you for your whole life. Well, we started when you were left on the doorstep, which means, not whole life, we weren't there at the begining..-' he stopped looking at Harry's horrified face.  
'What? The Order follows you too!'  
'_What_ follows me?'  
'The Order of The Phoenix? Oh, yes, I forgot you don't know anything about that.' he grinned. 'Amelia, honey, will you please explain to Harry dearest how he's the most protected person in entire England? Seriously mate, I'm not sure that even the queen has that much security.'  
'Harry, Order of the Phoenix is a group of wizards, it's secret scocitety founded by Dumbledore in order to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You have been guarded your whole life, by us and by other wizards. Since Voldemort is back again, Dumbledore secured you even more, and now, you can't be touched or approached without him knowing that. With all do respect to that great man, but we are much more powerful than those idiots, and we managed to pass them without any problems.'  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was protected by entire Order of the Phoenix, and people from this new school and he haven't even noticed?!  
'Look if you don't believe me, just look through your window.' Amelia's eyes glowed and she, along with Harry approached the window. There were three men standing in front of his house. One was tall and thin and was standing still. The others two were lying on the ground, apparently, counting stars.  
And that was it. He believed them. Not much because he wanted to, but he was _so _angry... They guarded them?! How could Dumbledore do such thing? Did he thought Harry was uncapable of handling things on his own? He didn't need protection! That was the only thing he had left here, to move like a free person, without anyone going around and sniffing, and now he finds out this freedom of his was fake. And just because of that, because he was angry at Dumbledore and wanted to proof he's capable of doing things on his own, he nodded to Amelia and she smiled. She knew he understood and believed them. And believe me when I say, she was happy as hell, because if she had to spend one more minute of her time on this stubborn boy, she'll have to burn his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this is short one, and I'm sorry, I guess... I need you to know that I've been rereading this story (it sucks in some points, I know. Idk what's wrong with me..) and I promise it gets better later. I really don't know if I should write this every time I update chapter but here it goes: **_-_ ****_It all belongs to J.K -_** Happy?

* * *

When he remembers it now it seems silly. Going with them only to prove a point to Dumbledore. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't regret it, because he knows he has done the right thing. He wouldn't change anything. And when he looks at Christian and Amelia he's even kinda happy because he was so mad at Dumbledore, because without them, or anyone else from the institute, he would've gone insane, that's for sure. He never talked about _feelings_ with them, he never said how much they mean to him, and everything they've done, because that's just not his thing. Damn it, it's not _their_ thing. You see, that's one of the virtues of people from the institute, they don't show how they feel. Not in public, anyway. When you see them, you'd think they're cold-hearted killing machines, which, probably, most of them are, but deep, like _deep _in side, they're actually really nice and funny. One of the reasons why Harry played all types of music, including rock, which he never listened before, was Amelia. She was into that kind of music and she loved when Harry played and sang. Of course, he didn't do it often, nor did she asked him to do it.  
And one of the reasons why Harry was all muscly and athletic was Christian. Christian was really obsessed with exercise and his opinion was that in every battle, when your powers go down, or you drop your wand, you should take things in your own hands and handle it on your own way. 'Act like a man! Don't just hide behind that stick or your super powers, do not forget that before being a wizard, you're still human. And how do Muggles solve their problems? With fists. You should learn from them. When everything is falling apart and there's dark around, you punch someone in the face and you feel better. Alrighty?'  
Even though Christian's speeches were really inspiring, Harry preferred just chilling and not using that kind of force. Of course, he realized how important it was, and if that is required, he will punch someone, but until then...

'POTTER!'  
Harry was again lost in his thoughts. He that a lot lately, especially around them. He just couldn't get rid of that itchy feeling in his head, and he knew why. But that was not important right now. It's probably just him imagining things, like always. He acted like such a drama queen sometimes.  
'What's wrong with you, for God's sake? We have to practice!' Christian was waving his hand in front of Harry's eyes.  
'Aren't we going to.. study?'  
'Study?' Christian looked disgusted. 'Heavens, no. Thank God, you mastered it all pretty fast, and the only thing left to do is.. do it all over again. Let's fight!' He had this crazy, enthusiastic face, too enthusiastic for 5 in the morning.  
'Sure. Let's do it.'  
Amelia just stood there and looked them fighting because she preferred that way. Everyone preferred that way. Amelia wasn't, what would you call her.. a morning person? Definitely not. And she didn't want that incident which happened the first time she and Harry touched, to happen again. You see, Amelia controlled fire. That's why her eyes always looked like they're on fire, and when she's really mad, they were red. And that's why she was always hot. The first time Harry touched her he couldn't feel it because he was in different cycle. It happened later, when they were practicing and Amelia knocked Harry down and as he was lying on the ground, not wanting to get up, she pulled him up. When he was up, he looked horrified. 'You're...you're hot!'  
That sentence was followed by Christian's laugh which echoed around like a bell, and in one point became so loud, the ground actually cracked. It took him a minute, and punch from Amelia, to calm down. 'Ohh.. Harriette, you make me laugh. That could've been misunderstood if someone else was with us here, you know..'  
'I.. I didn't mean it _that _way! I mean... not that you're not hot, but I didn't mean hot like that..' Harry felt his cheeks burning. Amelia and Christian were now rolling on the ground. Harry had to summon a bunker of water and splash it over them to get their attention.  
And _that _was followed by another punch from Amelia, this time to Harry, because, like she said one time they talked, when he was in his 'watery mood' and somehow came in touch with her, she looses her ability to set things on fire for awhile. That's what happens when the person who controls water and the one who controls fire comes in touch.  
That wasn't case with Christian. The reason why Christian's eyes were so green, and shining was because he was Earth. (They called each other like that...Fire, Air, Water, Earth.. that's probably because no one never, in these 4 million years, thought of some cool name for the controlers.) When fighting Christian Harry had to use different tactics. Fire, Air or Earth. Earth against Earth... that can become really messy. That's why Harry always chose Earth. He loved beating Christian at this, especially with his own element. They could do it for hours, it depends on Harry's mood. And since Harry was in a good mood today, the fight lasted for half an hour.  
'I hate you, _so much._' Christian was breathing heavily.  
Harry helped him to get up and they joined Amelia on the bench.  
'Here.' she said giving Harry his usual cup of black coffee, and a hamburger to Christian.  
They just sat there for another thirty minutes, silent, each one lost in their own thoughts. Harry wasn't thinking about anything special, to be honest. He just wondered how these things were so much easier to learn with them than in Hogwarts. But he knew why that was like that. On Hogwarts he never really studied much, mostly because of the fact that every year someone tried to kill him and his friends and he was too busy running around solving mysteries someone else should solve. The other reason was Hogwarts itself. Hogwarts was such beautiful place, which didn't let you dedicate to your homework or classes. If you never have been in Hogwarts, you've never lived. Whole place radiates with such power and energy no one could resist. And no one wants to. There is certain beauty in that lake, and the mornings... The way sun rays spread across the grounds, creating that beautiful atmosphere... It's like you're in this while new galaxy where you can't see anything but beautifulness* of that place. God, he was happy he's going back there in a week. But, also, he didn't want to leave Christian, Amelia, Gabriel, Abrianna, Isa, Alexander, even Rick. But as much as he'll miss them, he also missed Ron, Hermione, the twins, Mr. and Ms. Weasly, from which he hadn't heard since his birthday, but he forgave them, because he knew why weren't they writing to him. Another reason why he loved people from the institute, they told him the _truth._ And Dumbledore didn't. They thought he was ready for it, they thought it would be better if he knew everything. But Dumbledore didn't. For God's sake, he _had to_ know! All those secrets just made him feel like shit. They treated him like an infant. Like it wasn't he who must defeat the most powerful dark wizard in history. Like it wasn't his life at stake. He had to prepare. And he did nothing all these years. Until now. Now he felt different. He felt more confident and.. more powerful. He was always powerful, they said, he just never activated those powers. Well, if he knew how to activate them, he would've done it a long time ago, wouldn't he? But he was prepared now. Now he could take fight ten death eaters and not even flinch.  
'_Harry!' _he heard Amelia calling him.  
'You did it again.' she said with a sad smile.  
'Did what?'  
'Just.. flew away. I know what you're thinking about Harry.'  
'Oh, yeah? Well, that's just rude. Didn't anyone told you you shouldn't poke around other people's minds?' he retorted.  
'Ha-ha. No, you dumb ass, what I _wanted to say _is that_ I guess I know_ what you're thinking about, and I strongly suggest that when you're back at Hogwarts you never forget all those talks we had. Harry, we all went through similar situations, but your situation's unique..-'  
'You never went to Hogwarts, Amelia.'  
'I..No, I guess I didn't. But the others have, I'm talking about them,..and..and that's not the point, you twat!'  
Harry grinned. He knew what's the point of this conversation, not because he was so clever, but because he had this conversation, like, at least, a hundred times, and he didn't want to have it again. So he just stood up, grabbed his guitar and turned to leave.  
'See you tomorrow!' he waved.  
'Harry!' he heard Amelia calling him, and Christian laughing.  
'You know, you do that to people.'  
'Do what?'  
'You start talking and then the suicidal thoughts appear in person's mind and they have to leave so they wouldn't have to kill you or themselves.'  
Even Harry was pretty far away now, he could hear Christian's scream when Amelia fried his brain. He just laughed and started walking towards the book shop he worked in.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry first time saw 'Hermel', the shop, he thought it was really nice place. And it was. They sold all sorts of things, there was always someone there, his boss was really cool guy who gave him a permission to play his guitar there.. And normally, now when he had to quit he felt kinda sad. His boss knew he was going to work only over the summer and had no problems with that. At the end of his shift, his boss payed him and said goodbye. It was that simple. For him, because Harry knew that in a week all this will be over and he'll go back to his 'destiny' and all shit he had to do. He felt _so _tired. Goddammit, when will all this end? _'When you kill Voldemort'_ said the voice in his head. 'Yeah..'  
Harry was walking down the street which lead to Rick's place. He had to go, to say goodbye. They became really close during those lessons he took. It was really strange, you know, having friends. He wasn't used to it. He never had friends before, he thought that no one would like to hang out with him, who would do it anyway, after Dudley threatened them? Didn't Chris said at one point _"We never had many problems with you, you know. If a controller shows his powers in front of someone, his friend or anyone, we have to go and wipe his memory. Lucky for us, you had no friends, so we didn't have to worry about that."_ But it was quite surprising for him to find out that he made friends really quickly. Like Savannah said, he was_ lovable_. He laughed again when he remembered her. Savannah was Rick's younger sister who had voice like an angel and a crush on Harry, though he didn't knew that.  
He remembered the song she sang the first time he came on instructions and started humming. She was jumping all over the house and he could hear her voice standing two blocks away. He did considered it a quite interesting coincidence that every time he came over she was singing. But not this time. He was now approaching the house, but Savannah's voice was gone. Their old Chevrolet in front of the house was replaced by white Volvo on which big blue POLICE letters were emphasized, but Harry's eyes were not paying attention to that. There was ambulance car beside that one. And beside the ambulance car, there was Savannah, on the ground, gripping tight her brother's dead body.  
Harry froze. He could not believe his eyes. _No, no, no, no... _the only thought going through his mind. _This is not happening. This is not real. No. NO. I.. I don't understand.. what.. why?_  
But it was quite real. And the doctors shared Harry's opinion. No one knew how did it happen. Or why.  
'We will make some examinations in the.. yes. Err.. we can't really say why did this happen.. Did.. Was he ill? Had some sort of big health problems? Ms., I know you're hit by this, but it's quite important for us to know!' one of the policemans was there, questioning Rick's mother who was just standing and staring at her daughter who was crying and yelling at the man who told her she has to step away from her brother's body. _Rick.. Rick.. Dead? _In her head, everything was in mess. Why? Why her baby? He was 15, for God's sake! 15! Did someone did this? Obviously. But why? No, no one did this, why would someone want to harm Rick? He was such a sweet boy. But.. was it a heart attack? She knew nothing about medicine, but was it possible for a boy his age to have a heart attack? Even if it was, he wasn't sick. He never even had a flu! Savannah was the one who was sick all the time. Savannah... She looked at her daughter again. She was crying and trowing punches... That was Savannah, that was her way of dealing with things. But that can't be like that, she can't let her act like that. Jesus, what would Mike think if he was alive and saw this? Her daughter there, yelling... He would blame Jennifer for that, of course, he always blamed Jennifer,... and he would be right!  
'_Savannah!_'  
Savannah looked at her mother, and couldn't believe what she saw. Her mother was standing there, cold and her face dry, while she was pretending she was a fountain over here. Her brother just died. Her mother's son just passed away, and her mother was standing there looking at her... she knew that look. It was the 'it's all my fault' look. She had it while dad was alive all the time. She knew what must be happening inside her mother's head. Her mom was thinking about Mike. What would Mike say if he saw their daughter acting like this. For him, it wouldn't matter the fact that Rick just died.. _Honour. Keep calm._ her father's words were echoing through her head.  
Jennifer could see that her daughter got what she wanted to say. She could see her daughter kissing Rick's forehead and slowly stepping away. Jennifer didn't even dare to look at him properly. She had no strenght, she knew that if she looks at him, that will be the end and she'll lose it.  
'Ms.!'  
She could see the police officer, _=Gardner= _it said on the card, waving his hand in front of her eyes. She knew that was rude, but she was not the one who will teach, hmm.., a 35-yeah old man she concluded, and was right, how to behave.  
'Yes? I'm sorry, sir. It's been a bit..ah.'  
'Yes, I understand, I am sorry, but we have to go through this.' He looked at her, waited for her to have a brake down in front of him, or at least punch him, like others used to do (God knows why. Stress, he assumed), but she just nodded, telling him he could ask whatever he wants.  
Officer Gardner, the same one who questioned Ms. Jenkins, Rick's mother, was on his way to the police station feeling confused. He was looking at the road and felt something was wrong, really wrong. If someone saw him, he would've assumed officer is having stomach problems, not that something serious is going on in his head like it did. But the fact was that officer was not the only one who thought the Jenkins case is weird, everyone did. He talked to his partner, and other officers and the doctor, and they all said they never saw something like that. If you saw the boy, you would say that there's nothing wrong with him, (well.. he was dead) it seemed like he died naturally. But even him, who knew nothing about medicine, dead bodies and causes of death, knew there's no chance in hell that a 15 year old boy could've died by a natural cause. Not a heart attack, that's what the report said. Nothing. No inner injuries, he looked healthy, and was healthy. According to his mother, he was never sick, never even had a flu. But he was dead, and not knowing a cause of death was a huge problem for everyone.  
However, there was, or were, someone who knew the cause of death.

Harry sat on his window, looking at the moon who was shining brighter than usual. People would expect to see him crying, trowing things around or doing something crazy, he was his best friend after all. At least that's what two teenagers who sat on his bed expected him to do. Amelia was more frightened of this, him being silent and calm than she would've been if he started punching her or Christian. There was a strong wave of energy around him who changed colors every two minutes, and Christian was pretty sure that if he came near him he would be erased from this planet.  
There were so many things going through those two's minds, but through Harry's mind there was only one thought torchering him. _It's all my fault._ All this happened because of him, it's his fault. What was he thinking?! How could've he been so damn stupid?! He knew he was one of the most guarded persons on the world, he should've known that besides those who were there to guard him (even though he knew how to defend himself) there were those who were trying to harm him. Christian and Amelia told him it was very stupid of them not to think of that, that he should not blame himself, it's not his fault... They talked and talked, in fact, they could've been talking in that precise moment, he wasn't paying attention. He just turned off. Just like Rick turned off. They, _they _turned him off. _He _turned him off. Amelia told him he was not the one to blame, but he knew it was not like that. She was saying that only because she didn't want him to worry, he after all had to fight Voldemort, they needed him, he wasn't supposed to dissipate his energy on something so unimportant as Rick... What was he saying? Of course that wasn't what Amelia thought when she told him not to worry. Or did she? He felt like his mind was about to explode, and didn't really care.  
_'They knew they can't get close to you, they were not able to get pass the security around you, but there were moments when you escaped Dumbledore's men in order to meet us or to go to Rick's or to go to your job. They couldn't see you when you were meeting us because you did that protection spell, so they must've seen you going to Rick's and.. well they saw how close you are to him and that you were friends with him. You know how it works better than I do, Harry. They wanted to destroy you, to destroy everything you built with him. To make you weak, easy target. Don't let them Harry. _Don't give them what they want!' he wasn't aware that Amelia was standing right besides him and the words weren't really going through the wall he made in his mind, but it worked. He looked at her, and saw she was smiling. They were just trying to help, and he had to appreciate that.  
'C'mon mate, let's go. Take a walk. Get up. Shower? You'll feel better, I promise. And I'll feel better too, mate, you're not mountain flowers, you know.'  
Harry hasn't noticed it was dawn. He felt like it's been minutes instead of hours, he hasn't noticed that those two were there whole night, that Christian had bags under his eyes, that Amelia was sweating because she used too much energy so she can get close to him... He never noticed things, just like he, like everyone on the institute said, the most powerful elemental wizard in the millennium, didn't notice two deatheaters who followed him and killed Rick.

_He's not ready. He is just not ready. He can't face it all. He can, but everyone will notice the change, he can't hide it. It destroyed him. But he looks like he's fine. Why does he look like he's fine? _asked Amelia herself as she watched Harry standing in the park his guitar hung over his shoulder, his eyes away, in other galaxy, with the stars. She didn't want to say she's there, she just wanted to see if he's ready, if he's ok. She thought he'll be a mess after what happened to Rick, thought he'll want revenge or something, but he seemed fine. She had to smile. Even though she never thought about him in that way, she had to admit he's a nice looking dude. He was tall, athletic, (and how wouldn't he be with all those trainings Christian has been torching him with?) with his messy black hair and bright green eyes (or red, or blue, or white or yellow or..well, it depends on the mood, but he had nice eyes). She saw him smiling, she wasn't sure was he aware that he was smiling, but she was glad he smiled. That was what she needed, a proof he's ok and even after all that he feels happy, as happy as he can be, not thinking about death or revenge. Satisfied, she left.

He saw her. She watched him, she wanted to make sure he was fine, but didn't want him to see her. Well, too bad, you trained me too well, he thought. He knew he was ready for new year at Hogwarts, he knew he'll be able to keep it all a secret because if he was able to fool Amelia to think that he's happy, then everyone will believe him. Ah, secrets, lies and deaths, nice start. He was never the one who kept secrets from anyone, he never lied (nothing as huge as this) and he wondered if his friends at Hogwarts will notice the change on him, or will he be able to hide that too from them? How alone and miserable he felt, and that feel... he wanted to see Voldemort fall, to see him pay, and who ever killed Rick, he will pay too. And then, he will punish the one who was the only one to blame for everything bad that happened in his life, himself. Your parents, Rick, Cedric, their blood is on your hands, and even though everyone thinks there's no justice on this world, I'm sure there will be punishment for you. He thought how silly it was for him to talk to himself like he was talking to another person. Potter, act normal! he ordered to himself and smiled a bit because he knew how stupid all that sounded.  
'Well, well.. I didn't knew you had a guitar, Potter. You asked mom and dad for permission?' came a voice from the dark. Harry recognized it in a second.  
'I don't need anyone's permission for anything, Dudley. I do whatever I want, because, unlike others, I know how to tie my shoe laces without my mom telling me what to do and how to do it.'  
He could see Dudley's face turning red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment because he knew perfectly well that Harry was telling the truth. He consulted his mother with everything since he was 8, but no one knew that. None of his friends, of course. He couldn't even imagine what would they say that his new AC/DC T-shirt was carefully picked by his mother, his new cool ripped jeans were ironed, that his shoes were polished, and that his mom gave him the money for his badass music CDs.  
'At least I have with whom to talk to and someone to consult.'  
Harry felt that temperature of his blood raised. _Keep it cool._ He just passed by Dudley, trying to think about something else, not just how his fist perfectly fitted between Dudley's eyes.  
'Soft spot, huh? Of course it is, you poor little thing. Lost your parents so young, left on our doorstep...c.c.c..' Dudley was trying to keep up with huge steps Harry made just so he can get into his room where he can punch his pillow instead of Dudley's pig like face.  
'You know, I've been thinking..' said Dudley after few minutes of silence.  
'Poor you, it must've been a terrifying experience. Did it hurt, sweety?' replied Harry sarcastically. He felt a little better, Dudley gave him material so he can do what he does best, he was sarcastic.  
Dudley's face was slightly pink now. It was astonishing how much he looked like uncle Vernon, thought Harry.  
'Your parents probably died happy, you know.'  
Harry froze. 'Excuse me?'  
Dudley grinned, this conversation was having the affect on Harry he hoped it will.  
'Well, you must've been a horrible son, even when you were 1. Have you ever thought that... if there wasn't for you.. they would still be alive?' Dudley was amused, as it seemed. But Harry was pale. Of course he thought about that, but it was different when someone else says it at loud.  
Dudley's amused face now faded when he saw Harry getting closer to him and drawing out his wand. He won't use it, he won't. It's forbidden in that school of his, he'll get expelled. But as Harry came closer and closer, Dudley wasn't sure whatever Harry remembers number one rule in his school, so he had to remind him. Dudley wouldn't be scared if Harry wanted to punch him (even though he noticed that Harry changed over the summer) because he thought he was stronger. He can fight with fists, because that was what he usually does, but if his cousin hurts him with his... thingy..., Dudley's massive presence would mean nothing.  
'You can't use it! Put it down, someone will see us! Put. It. Down. Or I'm telling dad!' Dudley saw the change in Harry's murderous look. But he had no time to analyze it because suddenly, he felt cold. Not cold like in winter when warm jumper and a cup of tea will do the thing and you'll stop being cold. He felt coldness in every bone, it was impossible to breathe and he felt his blood freeze. Then a rush of memories.. Horrible memories, things he wanted to forget, things he never wanted to show to anyone.. 'St..op..No..'  
As those words went through his mouth, it stopped. He could breathe again. And that breath was the most beautiful thing in his life. He wasn't cold anymore...Splash! Pain. He felt like someone whipped him across the face.  
'Get up, you moron! Get. UP!' Harry punched him again and again, and continued to punch him until his idiotic cousin got up.  
'You.. YOU DID THIS.' the first thing Dudley said when he got on his feet.  
_What. An. Idiot. God, give me patience. _'Dudley, moron, if I wanted to hurt you you wouldn't be here to accuse me that I did it. Which means, you would be dead. I didn't do this, that was the dementor... Oh, hell, why a I telling you all this?' _because you're a bloody fool_ 'Come here. I won't hurt y..' Harry was standing there, and Dudley, obviously didn't believe him and thought that it was safer for him to start running from his cousin. Harry started to get angry. Now, that's enough!  
He waved his hand and Dudley's massive body appeared in front of looked into his cousin's face, and saw a frightened boy's face on a sumo wrestler's body. Harry touched Dudley's forehead with his hand and watched how confusion and fear on his face were replaced by that amused look he had right before the attack.

'What?!' screamed Amelia, 'how can that be possible? Dementor. Here. C'mon, Harry, you're joking! Tell me you're joking.'  
Harry found her reaction very amusing. 'C'mon, Amelia, it's not like I don't know how to defend myself. I took care of it, no worries.' he said casually  
'That's not the point, Harry. We know you know how to deal with that stuff, but the problem is that there were two attacks near you in less than a week. Either someone is trying to get rid of you or you have really bad luck. We all know it's both.' Christian was worried, even though Harry told them he erased Dudley's memory and did that spell they showed him so the Ministry doesn't find out he used magic.  
But Harry himself was worried too, even though he didn't show it.  
'I thought the Ministry controlled them..'  
'And _I _thought that those idiots, actually, idiot, were prepared for this kind of situations. They were here to protect you, and at the end it turns out you have to protect them. I'm going to kill that moronic, idiotic...MORON!'  
'Who's she talking about?' asked Harry quietly.  
'Madndungus Fletcher,' replied Christian absently,'he was the one who was supposed to take care of you tonight.'  
'I don't know why are you getting so excited about him. I thought we all agreed that I can take care of myself better than he can. Just. Leave it.' he raised his hand when Amelia wanted to speak. 'It doesn't matter! I'm alive, nobody got hurt, end of story. Now, we have to find out how did that lovely fellow came here. And maybe this and what happened to Rick, maybe it's all connected? I don't know..' Harry started pacing.  
'You might be right, you know. Maybe they were here because Voldemort or some of his death eaters ordered them.' Christian started pacing too.  
'But, why would they listen to him?'  
'Because in the last war, dementors worked for Voldemort.' Christian noticed Harry's confused look and answered his question. 'Last.. last time when all this started t happen, when Voldemort wasn't in the mood to go and murder and torcher people, or he had something important to do, and his death eaters were busy, he would send them to do things for him. And think about it, if you were Voldemort, you wouldn't want them on your enemy's side, would you now? I don't think he was worried that they would harm him, dementors suck out person's soul, and I'm pretty sure he has no soul so.. no, he was worried about.. maybe his death eaters? No? I don't know..' Christian shaked his head in frustration and sat on the bed.  
'Look guys, I don't want to be rude but you should go. I'm off to Hogwarts tomorrow and I need to get my beauty sleep.' Harry was tired of all this. He didn't want to think about all this right now. He was sure that when he comes to Hogwarts he'll have something other to worry about and now this..  
'Yeah.. Of course. Bye, honey.' Christian send him a kiss and jumped through the window.  
Amelia was preparing to jump when she suddenly turned around. 'I almost forgot. Here.' she pulled a peace of parchment out of her pocket and layed it on his table. 'Those are the rules. I wrote them nicely so you don't forget. Just don't show it around, will you? Thanks.' and without waiting for the answer, she too jumped through the window and disappeared into the darkness.

The only thing that kept Harry going was Hogwarts. He kept to that thought when Rick died, when he had to watch the funeral behind a tree, when he had to watch Savannah cry for her brother's name, when he listened to his uncle's voice that yelled, something, God knows what.., when the dementor was coming close and he wasn't able to breathe, when he heard his mother's screams, when he saw Cedric fall and fall again and again in his dreams, every time he awoke after a nightmare and the last thing he saw was the green light, a picture of Hogwarts appeared in his mind and he felt calmer.  
Maybe he would go through all this much easier if he was able to communicate with Hermione and Ron and Sirius and Lupin.. but he wasn't. He was happy he could see them on the train and enjoy the ride, playing chess, exchanging experiences and opinions about all that happened on holiday, eating and laughing without having to think who's the next person who's going to attack you.  
But as it seemed, this year won't be like the others because Ron and Hermione got their prefect badges. Hermione was pleading with her eyes to forgive her, Ron was acting like he hasn't decided if he's proud that he became a prefect now and beat Harry in something, or he's sorry for leaving him alone. Harry just acted cool and at the end finished in a compartment with Ginny, Neville and Luna Lovegood. They were later joined by Ron and Hermione who were exhausted, and furious. At least Ron was. 'Malfoy! Draco Malfoy is a prefect! I'm going to murder myself!'  
He continued to complain and murmur about that whole the time until the lights of their school were visible and Harry wasn't sure if Ron was saying anything else after that about Malfoy or anyone else because he turned off. He had eyes only for that place he was looking forward for two months. His home.


	5. SUMMARY

I feel like I haven't said enough about this story because if you ever did this (wrote on ), you know there's limited number of letters in summary. So here it goes:

- Harry is elemental (yeah, I know you know that)

-In his 3rd year he helped Sirius and Sirius was free, the Ministry is not after him, BUT Pettigrew DID escape.

-Harry doesn't know that Sirius is his godfather and they are not close. (maybe it changes, _who knows?_)

-This is 5th year, and that means the Ministry does not believe Harry and Dumbledore, I didn't change that.

-Harry is ok with Lupin, but he doesn't know he's his father's friend. Yet.

This story is based only on Harry being powerful and hiding it, I haven't even considered romance, but maybe I put that in. Please review, tell me what you think, what should I do.. I'm here for your critics :)


End file.
